Her New Life As A Mom
by NinjaMaddy27
Summary: After Alexis returns home from her date she is forced by Rick to explain her nervous and strange behavior to Kate his girlfriend of about 4 months. Kinda OOC but I think it is sufficiently explained with Kate's new relationship. She is happier. First fanfic, be extra brutal in the reviews! Short, sweet, and funny oneshot, ENJOY.


***AUTHORS NOTE: Takes place sometime during the series when Ashley and Alexis were still together, but Kate and Rick official dating started eariler. My first ever fanfiction so be extra brutal in the comments. Honestly just be complete assfucks! Happy reading!***

It was about ten-thirty P.M., when Kate arrived at Rick's house. They had been dating for 4 months (give or take).

"Hey, babe" the writer said before kissing her on the cheek.

"I got the movies for Kubrick night!" Kate said uncharacteristically cheerfully holding up "The Shining" "A Clockwork Orange" "2001 A Space Odyssey" and "Doctor Strangelove". These last few months had been the happiest she can remember. Sure, there were little problems but, nothing they didn't work threw quickly.

Following Castle into the loft, she looked around. His toys scattered about. Some weird spaceship part looking thing on his bookshelf (she makes a mental note to ask him about that later), his paintball guns on one table, and a toy Iron-Man on the other. It was placed as if he was playing with action figure and dropped it to answer the door. What a strange man she loved...

She plopped herself on the couch and Castle was slipping "A Clockwork Orange" into the Xbox 360 with flames painted on the side. She wondered how much he paid for that. He turned and sat on the couch next to her. They snuggled up together and relaxed.

About half way threw the film the door shut loudly. At this point it was about eleven forty-five. Alexis walked briskly into the house. She seemed frazzled and nervous. She was obviously trying hard to get away with something. Well, this was only obvious to Kate, Castle could not ever assume his baby girl was up to something.

"Hey pumpkin," he cooed. Her back was to him and she turned around sharply.

"Hiya... Daddy" she said. She was wearing Ashley's mathlete hoodie, only... pulled unnecessarily high. Her cheeks were a deep red. Castle realised something was askew.

"Heh heh" laughed Beckett. She was very amused by the girl.

"What is so funny... Kate." Alexis shot her a look. Castle turned around to gauge his girlfriend's reaction when his daughter mouthed the words "PLEASE DON'T". Castle did not see this happen but, he could sense it for sure.

"Nothing Lex, remembered a joke..." Kate said. She turned to Alexis and nodded.

"Well... I am very tired" she dramatically yawned. God, she was a terrible liar. She bolted up the stairs and closed her door quickly.

"NOPE" Castle bellowed. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT HAPPENING ALEXIS. WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO TALK!" Alexis cursed to herself quietly. She exited her room, slowly dragged her feet down the stairs and sat and the couch across from the couple. Castle stood, "I, frankly, am beyond horrified right now. So, I'll be in my room-" he grabs the Iron-Man off the table "playing with this. While I do so you need to tell Beckett, here, what this is about." He prances upstairs. About two steps before the second floor he stops and glares at both of them. The girls here his door slam.

"Okay kiddo, take of the hoodie." the older woman told Alexis. She did as told nervously. Her bra fell out of the pocket and she had about twenty hickeys on her neck. Kate's jaw dropped. "Damn..." she said in disbelief "Somebody had a fun night." Alexis' face had gone through several phases of colors while she struggled to put her bra back on under her shirt. She stared down at the floor constantly, Kate felt for the girl. "Here let me..." she said as she hooked the bra for her because the teen was struggling pretty badly. "You don't have to give me detail if you don't want to but... You should tell me." she smiled to show Alexis that she wasn't angry or disappointed... Yet...

"Um..." Alexis took a deep breath. "Well, I had gone to movies with Ashley tonight. Okay, not really... We went to the parking lot of the movies and well... He was being super sweet. We were... hugging..." Alexis trailed off. She could not speak.

"Well, let me guess. You made out in his car," Kate paused and Alexis' face said it all. Her eyes were darting about and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"WE WERE SAFE." blurted from her mouth before common sense could kick in. She covered it with both hands before pressing her face deeply into the pillow.

"Oh my fucking god." the detective said surprised. That was not the expected response from the embarrassed redhead.

Alexis turned her head slightly so her mouth could be exposed and she could speak. "I AM SO SORRY. WE HAD TALKED ABOUT IT BEFORE AND I KNEW I WAS OKAY WITH IT BUT, I DIDN'T EXPECT TONIGHT. WE MADE OUT AND WE HAD DONE THE WHOLE MOUTH THING BEFORE," Kate shuddered "SO THAT WAS HAPPENING AND I GOT REALLY INTO IT... THEN... THEN... WE KEPT GOING BUT, I DON'T REGRET IT BUT, I KINDA DO A LITTLE BECAUSE NOW YOU THINK I'M A WHOOOORE!"

Kate pulled her from the couch and wiped the tiny tears off her fragile face. "Hun, look at me. You are not a whore. I don't think so. No one thinks so. Listen to me. You made a decision. You were responsible about it and you shouldn't have any regrets. I love you, your dad loves you, and that boy loves you. I know you must be really fucking embarrassed about this but... It's not as big a deal as you think. I only responded surprised before. I am not pissed."

Alexis threw herself on Kate and gave her a huge bear hug, not having a mother around took it's toll on her even though she never let people see it. Kate was shocked at first but then hugged her back. She held the girl close. Her mothers voice echoed in her mind. This was just how her mother used to hold her when she was upset. Kate pulled away suddenly.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked with a terrified look on her face. Alexis tightened and stammered something incomprehensible. "Hey, I'm just kidding" Kate laughed. Lex sighed.

"Thank you, Mo- err Kate." Alexis said. "I really appreciate you being so cool about this."

"Anytime, but, next time you have sex in a car, you gotta look less guilty." Kate said jokingly. She looked into the writer's daughter's face and saw pure fear. In the hug, they never heard two doors open and close. She turned to see Rick dry heaving and Martha smiling.

"Finally..." Martha said theatrically before retiring to her bedroom. Everyone but, the man shuddering in the kitchen laughed.

"Babe..." Kate said tactfully, "You okay?" The heaves stopped and so did Alexis' heart. The teen assumed a sneak attack was coming.

"Where... the... FUCK IS YOUR GUN. I WILL SHOVE IT SO FAR UP HIS ASS THA-" he yelled before Beckett ran in and kissed him passionately. His eyes shut and he calmed. While lip interlocked, she waved her hands at Alexis telling her to run. The girl ascended the stairs in record time.

When the kiss broke he was calmer. She talked him down so he was less of a danger to teenage boys everywhere. They went up to their room and lay in a comfortable silence in the dark. He was too grossed out for any sex. She smiled to herself. She liked her new life as a mom. It wasn't always pretty, but next to being a detective, it was her favorite job. She loved her new life.


End file.
